1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mattress with airflow-circulating function, and more particularly to a mattress with airflow-circulating function for providing a massage effect to relieve pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
Patients who lie on beds or sit in wheelchairs for a long term are easily subject to suffer from decubitus ulcers due to humidity or unrelieved pressure. A conventional mattress is made of thick and soft material, such as cotton, and is used to be lay by patients to avoid decubitus ulcers. The thickness of the mattress can prevent the human body of the patient from directly touching a hard and solid object, so the human body is not stressed and is comfortable.
However, the relief effect provided by the conventional mattress to the human body of a patient is not sufficient and decubitus ulcers still recur frequently. Therefore, the conventional mattress needs to be further improved.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a mattress with airflow-circulating function to mitigate the aforementioned problems.